1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to algae cultivation systems, and more specifically to cyanobacterial isolates having auto-flocculation and settling properties.
2. Description of Related Art
The large-scale cultivation of organisms in open ponds presents some formidable challenges including the harvesting of biomass grown in the ponds. For photosynthetic micro-organisms, the ratio of biomass-to-liquid media produced may be very low, sometimes on a scale of only a few milligrams of biomass per liter. Accordingly, the costs associated with separating the biomass from the liquid media may be prohibitively expensive. Consequently, there is a need for algae biomass production with cyanobacterial isolates having auto-flocculation and settling properties.